Invisible
by Guera Mexicana
Summary: Missing episode talked about in "200".


I just watched "200" again and figured I'd write the "missing" episode about Jack's invisibility. I'm just writing this for fun! Don't sue me, please!

* * *

"Close the gate!" Shouted Sam after she stepped through. She just hoped the worst hadn't happened. "Sir?" She quietly said.

"Yep, I'm here." The disembodied voice responded.

Relief washed through her as she felt a slap hit her shoulder.

"Major Carter! Where is Colonel O'Neill?" General Hammond's voice boomed through the speakers. He looked one last time though the windows and made his way down to the gate room.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Sam heard Jack say. "Don't worry, Sir, I'm right here."

"Would somebody care to explain what is going on?" Hammond was clearly not amused. "I could have sworn I heard O'Neill."

"General, I'd like to shed some light on the situation." Jack said. The rest of SG1 watched as General Hammond danced in circles trying to find where the voice was coming from.

Sam chuckled to herself at the sight. "Sir, Colonel O'Neill...well...he..."

"I did what I do best, General. I touched something I wasn't supposed to."

"I see," responded Hammond. He sighed and turned on his heel. "Briefing room, now." He waited until everyone was seated. Well, almost everyone. "Colonel, are you here, too?" They watched as Jack's usual seat spun around in circles. Hammond's eyes went wide open as he stared first at the chair and then at Sam and back at the chair again. "What the hell did you do this time?"

"Carter, why don't you take this? I have a feeling it would be better coming from you."

Sam took a deep breath trying to stall for a very brief moment. "The mission was going along very well. We infiltrated the mothership quite easily and just as we were going to plant the c4 the mothership experienced a surge in power. Someone activated the cloaking generator and Colonel O'Neill was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. He got bombarded by the particle field emanating from it."

"Once we rendezvoused and discovered Jack was invisible we headed straight back to the gate." Daniel explained.

"How can we be certain no other invisible people followed you through?" General Hammond asked.

"After the Reetou we set up various measures to detect unseen entities." Sam said.

General Hammond stood. Sam and Jack stood, too. Well, the chair moved. Hammond just stared at it. "Very well. Until we can come up with a plan you are all to remain on the base! Major Carter, figure this out." He looked thoroughly bewildered. "Dismissed."

Teal'C raised his eyebrow and said, "I am reminded of the time Colonel O'Neill and I were trapped living the same day repeatedly. It was a great length of time before we discovered the solution to the device."

"Well, at least everyone can hear me and I haven't had to live the same day over and over. Yet. Ask me again tomorrow."

"Sam, for now I'll be in my office. If you need me I'd be glad to help." Teal'C followed Daniel out of the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Carter."

"No, Sir, it looks like it's just me."

"Oh, I get it. Good one."

Sam smiled. "I'll get started on a reversal process. I'll need to run a few simulations. Why don't you go find out what Daniel and Teal'C are up to?"

"Oh joy," Jack said. Sam saw his chair swivel one last time before she got up. Jack went down to Daniel's office. As he approached the doorway he paused, hearing Teal'c talking.

"If it is anything like last time we can be certain Colonel O'Neill will use every opportunity to play jokes on us."

"Or he will do a lot of things he shouldn't do."

"Indeed."

Jack pondered on Daniel's last statement. _Things I shouldn't do. _At first Jack's mischievous ideas were juvenile. It was so easy to scare the marines. They had no idea he was invisible. All he had to do was roll a pencil across the table or spin a chair around. They were always so edgy anything would make them jump 10 feet in the air. After the marines Jack went to talk to Sam. She bored him to tears trying to explain her theories to him so he decided to just slip out without telling her.

As he made his way through the halls he almost literally ran into Daniel. "Daniel!"

Daniel looked around the hall hesitantly answered, "Jack?"

"Yes, I'm gonna go see Hammond. See what is going on in there."

"Ok," he said slowly, "I guess we'll see you...I mean talk to you later."

Jack listened in on some of Hammond's phone calls. That soon got boring. He was busy talking to old buddies of his. Like he was trying to brag but couldn't divulge anything juicy. Then he got some really fiendish ideas. Of course he was going to have some fun with this.

The miracle was that he made it all the way home without anyone noticing he was invisible. But the look on the airman's' face as he came through the security gate with his dog was priceless! _I'll never forget that,_ he thought. He parked his truck and let his dog roam around for a while. It would be easy to catch him later. _What should I do next?_ Wondered Jack. It was getting later in the day which meant everyone would normally be getting ready to go home. _This is getting kinda boring and lonely._ I guess I'll just go see what the rest of the team is up to.

Jack came upon Sam and Daniel as they were leaving the mess hall. "We'll just have to see what he'll say. He really can't stay invisible forever."

"No, he can't. He will get annoying quick. Was it like this when I went invisible because of the crystal skull?"

"No, we couldn't see or hear you, but the frustration to find out the answer was surmounting." Sam smiled. "I'll see you later, I need to hit the showers."

At the word "showers" Jack's attention rapidly returned to his evil plans. He stealthily followed Sam through the corridors and into the locker room. He watched fascinated as she went through her routine. If anyone else had been there, he wouldn't dream of staying but since it was Sam he felt the urge to stay all the more demanding. She casually disrobed and very neatly folded each piece of clothing then placed it in a mesh laundry bag. Her body was now devoid of all her clothes and Jack was in awe! _I didn't know she had a birthmark there!_ He took in every millisecond until she stepped into the steaming shower. Simply watching her from this side of the shower curtain was erotic to him. It was thick enough to not even have a silhouette of her frame but watching her feet and sometimes her arms peeking through the top drove him mad with desire. There would be many sleepless nights in his future of him filling the void with the memory of this moment. Suddenly an involuntary cough escaped his throat!

She pulled the shower curtain back, strategically hiding the rest of her body, "Sir, are you there?"

Jack wasn't really sure what to do but since he had nothing to lose right now he went with it. "Nope."

Sam firmly closed the curtain once more. They both knew she couldn't stay in there forever. Sam silently smiled to herself. She felt flattered that he'd be there even if she was angry at the same time. "Sir, you'd better be gone when I get out of here!"

_Not a chance_. Thought Jack. He got up and made sure the door made a very loud sound when he pretended to leave then he enjoyed watching as she got dressed. _Nothing could compare to today._

Jack caught up with Teal'C as he was leaving the infirmary.

"You cannot remain this way, O'Neill"

"Why not? It gives us an advantage over the Goa'uld. I can sneak around all I want totally undetected. I give us the element of surprise! The bottom line is I can do more for this planet invisible than I _ever_ could as my own sweet salient self." Jack took a drink from his floating mug.

Teal'C stopped walking and looked in the direction of the mug. "I assume I am staring at you stoically."

"Not buying it, eh?"

"No. You are most transparent, O'Neill." He began walking again.

"Oh, I get it. Good one."

"I can see right through you."

"Don't push it."

Everyone finally convinced Jack to reverse his invisibility. He could tell it was annoying some people, but he certainly had a few more laughs before they left for the mission. Unfortunately Sam figured out a way of detecting him before he could follow her around some more. _Stupid infrared._

"Ok, follow me in 5." They heard Jack say as he moved to the ring platform. He rematerialized on the mothership and had a kick out of taking out every bad guy in the room. When his team followed after him he tried to signal where they should go. "Hello, hand signals. I'm waving you over." Sam gave him a confused look. Ok, he had to admit that could get annoying with time.

They made it safely back to the SGC with the cloaking generator in hand. "General Hammond wants us to figure this out ASAP!" Sam said. An hour later she had finished. "Ok, I've made the necessary adjustments. All I have to do now is initiate the sequence."

"Ok, let's do it!" Jack was swiveling his chair. Sam typed a few keys on the device and stared at the screen. The lights flickered and finally went out completely. "Oh, yeah, this is better."

"I don't understand what went wrong." Daniel provided her with a flash light. "Holy Hannah! I forgot to configure the algorithm." She typed a few more keys again and waited. This time the lights flickered back on and Jack could tell something was different.

"Hello, Jack. Nice to see you again." Daniel said. "I'm starving. I heard they're having pot roast in the mess hall. Pie, anyone?"

Jack's eyes widened with excitement. "I, uh. I'll be right behind you." He glanced over to Sam. After years of working together they had their body language down to a T. Teal'C followed Daniel out of the room.

"Sir, about the other day..."

"You mean, the shower?" An evil grin appeared on his face. Sam blushed and lowered her head. "Come on, Carter. What would you have done if you were invisible?" He winked and left the room.

She stared at the generator in front of her. _Oh, I guess we'll just have to see about that._


End file.
